lucetifandomcom-20200213-history
Stahn Aileron
Basic Information Name: Stahn Aileron Username: hotheadedidiot Series: Tales of Destiny Played by: Kyosuke Age: 21 currently Height: 5'9"/175 cm Weight: 144 lbs/65 kg Hair: Blond Eyes: Blue Appearance: APPEARANCE Birthplace: Village of Lienea, Fitzgald, planet E'rth. Abilities: Excellent self-taught swordsmanship, aerial fighting, fire magic. Occupation: Farmboy Original Application: Hnnnnggh later. Background Information Canon History HISTORY Roleplay History Stahn has been through a lot of shit. Coming later. Point in Canon Stahn is from several months after the final battle with Miktran, before the reunion party that takes place one year after. Personality Stahn is a simple young man, a farmboy born and raised. He has a younger sister, and a grandfather. Stahn lived a simple, mundane life, which caused him to desire more. So, one day, he set off on a journey for fame and fortune... and found much more than he bargained for. He makes many friends, many enemies, and saves the world from complete destruction not once, but TWICE. Stahn is energetic and overly optimistic, to the point of being called by Leon as a "Happy-Go-Lucky-Play-In-The-Sunshine" type. He is also hotheaded, and may not always make the wisest decisions. Stahn certainly isn't the brightest crayon in the box, and thus is glad he has friends he can trust and depend on to help him make these decisions. He carries within a strong sense of duty, always wanting to help those in need. He attributes this to the Aileron family motto: "Always help those in need!" Stahn possesses a unique ability which basically allows him to make friends with pretty much anyone, ranging from the big tough guy with a heart of gold to the broody guy. Because of this, many people like him, including several who like him more than as just friends. Stahn's journey has caused him to grow and mature, making him a more well-rounded person. He became less rash as time went on. However, he remains the lovable idiot everyone knows and adores. Strengths Stahn possesses considerable strength and speed, which he may or may not have honed from years of working on the farm. He's also quite skilled with the sword, and is capable of using fire magic. Mentally, Stahn's a good leader. His friends trust in him to be able to lead them to victory. He's also a pretty reasonable guy, really. Emotionally, Stahn's got a heart of gold. He's a happy-go-lucky kind of guy, without a care in the world. He's really friendly, and always looking to help out others, even if it might inconvenience him. His friends and family mean the world to him. Weaknesses Stahn's a heavy sleeper. He can essentially sleep through an earthquake. The only surefire way to wake him is with the "Aileron Secret Technique: Shisha no Mezame! (Waking of the Dead!)" involving clanging a pan and ladle together loudly. Sometimes, other means will work, such as a heavy impact, but they are not guaranteed. Mentally, well... Stahn's dumb. He knows basic education things, such as addition and subtraction, and how to write, all of which his grandfather taught him, but... he's uneducated. There's not really sort of public schooling in his world, so the only way to get an education is to be rich, get a job that'll teach you, or read a LOT of books. Stahn has none of that, and thus, doesn't have a good head on his shoulders. Emotionally, Stahn can get worked up pretty easily. He's prone to get excited about things, and if you mess with his friends, hoo boy will he be pissed off at you. Relationships Category:Characters